This invention relates to a method of manually making a decorative article which secures distinct elements thereof in various continuous lengths. These decorative articles can take the shape of a floral halo for use on a person's head, a Christmas wreath, a garland for use on a Christmas tree, a lei, and decorative lengths to be used on chair backs, chuppas, archways, doorways at special events and wedding ceremonies. In the prior art, these decorative articles are made by a process that is slow and requires more material than the instant invention. The prior art process requires the steps of first cutting a floral wire to the desired length and thereby creating a support wire for the floral bundles, fastening a plurality of floral bundles by attaching these floral bundles to the support wire by additional wire and then wrapping the wired floral bundle with floral tape to cover the floral wiring wrapping. This process is repeated for each floral bundle wired to the central wire until the decorative article is complete. This process is teadious because it requires the person to constantly cut wire to secure the flower bundles to the center wire without regard to their placement on the support. A piece of tape has to be used to cover the connecting wire after the wire has fastened the flower bundle to the wire. This floral tape restricts the flow of moisture from the flowers in the bundle. The number of floral bundles is dependent on the overall length of the decorative device and its use.